BEFORE THE WORST
by lady moody
Summary: Kita berpikir takkan pernah berpisah, dengan namamu tertato di hatiku. Siapa mengira kita kan berakhir seperti ini? Segala yang kita bicarakan hilang musnah Dan satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk melupakan Adalah berusaha memutar kembali ke saat sebelum semuanya jadi salah/sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum semuanya menjadi buruk.


"Pria, tinggi sekitar 180cm, berat kurang lebih 67kg, umur diperkirakan sekitar 22 tahun"

"Keadaanya?"

"Tidak sadarkan diri! Luka dalam dibagian pelipis kiri kurasa cukup parah melihat dari warna memarnya, aku takut ada pembuluh yang pecah disana"

"Sepertinya ada keretakan pada tulang betis sebelah kanan, atau mungkin juga patah." Kali ini seorang perawat bernama Yakushi Kabuto yang bersuara. Tanganya yang telah diselimuti _handschoen_ dengan cekatan mulai mengecek tekanan darah pasien.

"Kita tangani soal tulang atau organ bagian dalam lainnya setelah kita melakukan _rontgen_ atau _CT-scan_, saat ini pertolongan pertama dulu. Siapkan antiseptik dan perban, Saara yang mengurusi pembersihan luka luar. Kabuto kau tangani soal penempatan alat kesehatan dan pantau terus detak jantung serta tekanan darahnya—"

"—Aku butuh bantuan disini! Pendarahan Arteri dilengan cukup hebat, Matsuri tolong kemari. Tekan bagian ini selagi aku melakukan elevasi—"

"—Dokter Tsunade, reaksi atas _Skin test_ yang baru dilakukan memperlihatkan ia alergi terhadap beberapa jenis golongan analgesik—"

"—Tsunade-san, pendarahan saat ini berhasil dihentikan tapi tekanan darahnya menurun drastis. Kurasa ia mengalami shock karena kehilangan banyak darah dan—"

Para perawat diruang gawat darurat bersahutan menyuarakan kondisi Uchiha Sasuke sesuai bagian yang mereka tangani. Semuanya dilakukan dengan cepat. Pasien kecelakaan dengan kondisi nyaris mati semacam ini sebenarnya sudah biasa ditangani, namun pertolongan darurat bisa saja berakhir buruk kalau tim medis sendiri tidak bekerja sama dengan baik.

"Dimana dokter Sakura disaat genting seperti ini?" Tanya Tsunade

"Ah, ia belum kembali dari visit-nya. Tapi aku sudah minta perawat bagian O.K untuk membantu. Mereka belum ada operasi"

"Perawat saja tidak cukup. Aku butuh bantuan dokter—"

Brak,

Kalimat Tsunade terputus ketika suara pintu ruangan terbuka kasar. Memperlihatkan sosok Haruno Sakura yang berjalan cepat kearah mereka.

"Tidak. Astaga Sasuke.. apa yang terjadi"

.

BEFORE THE WORST

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto  
BEFORE THE WORST by lady

BEFORE THE WORST by The Script

AU/typo(s)/sangat OOC/alur cepat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dipersembahkan kepada sasusaku-centric

Bagian 1: First Mistake

* * *

"Kondisinya cukup stabil tapi masih kritis, pindahkan ia keruang HCU. 2 jam lagi adakan serangkaian pemeriksaan khusus, baru setelah itu kita putuskan tindakan selanjutnya"

"Baik Tsunade-san" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Dengan berbaliknya Tsunade, para perawat diam-diam mulai menghela nafas lega. Sakura telah keluar lebih dahulu begitu perban terakhir selasai dipasang. Hatinya tak kuat melihat keadaan Sasuke lebih lama. Terlebih, ia pikir menemui keluarga Sasuke dan menenangkan mereka merupakan pilihan terbaik.

"Yang barusan tadi sungguh menegangkan, syukurlah orang ini selamat" kata Matsuri sambil menawarkan air putih untuk perawat lain.

"Hei, dia cukup tampan ya kalau diperhatikan. Beruntung sekali wajahnya baik-baik saja, padahal luka dipelipisnya cukup parah" Saara sedikit terkikik melihat wajah sasuke yang telah terpasang masker oksigen. "ng..tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak ini. Entah dimana"

Kabuto yang mulai melakukan persiapan pemindahan hanya mengendikkan bahu, tapi kemudian menyeringai kecil dan berkata "tidak jauh lebih tampan dariku"

* * *

" Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah" kata sakura meyakinkan. Sesekali ia mengelap keringat yang meluncur didahinya. Jujur saja sebenarnya Sakura juga takut. Meski ia seorang dokter, ia sendiri belum bisa memastikan atas keadaan sasuke yang belum begitu stabil. Denyut jantungnya lemah tapi tekanan darahnya tinggi, belum lagi cedera parah yang terdapat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa waktu, luka trauma dikepalanya cukup berat. Kami sedang menunggu hasil scanning untuk tahu bagian mana lagi yang cedera atau untuk memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya. Begitu kondisinya stabil, tindakan besar seperti operasi akan—''

"—cukup." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi penjelasan Sakura. Ah, gadis itu— Shion— bahkan Sakura hampir melupakan keberadaanya. Tatapan Sakura yang semula hanya mengarah pada Itachi kini beralih pada gadis itu. "Jangan diteruskan"

"kau.. Shion?"

Pandangan Shion yang sedari tadi hanya mengarah pada sepatunya kini perlahan beralih kearah Sakura. Bukan maksudnya untuk bersikap tidak sopan, tapi penjelasan itu membuatnya makin tak tenang. Ia terus berpikir bahwa Sasuke mengalami ini karena dirinya. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang kalau ia baik-baik saja sementara sasuke sedang bertaruh nyawa.

"ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu secara langsung, ya" emerald muda itu menelusuri sosok Shion yang terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya kusut, banyak noda tanah dan kotoran dibajunya. Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Itachi

"ah, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal—" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari membuang muka kearah yang tidak bisa dilihat Itachi dan Shion. Tanganya berpura pura membenarkan letak bunga hiasan disampingnya yang sebenarnya masih rapih, guna menyembunyikan nyeri dihatinya yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. "—kekasih Sasuke"

oh, apakah suaraku terdengar lirih?

Tubuh Itachi dalam sekejap langsung menghadap Shion. "kekasih? Sakura, bukankah kau—"

* * *

"Kalian berpisah? Sejak kapan?"

"Seharusnya Shion juga dirawat. Lukanya cukup parah tadi"

"Ia sangat shock sampai tidak kuat bicara. Seharusnya kau tak menatapnya seperti itu tadi,"

"Aku takkan melakukan itu kalau dia mau bicara. Gadis itu bersama Sasuke ketika kecelakaan terjadi. Kenapa ia baik-baik saja sedangkan adikku nyaris mati?"

"Saat ini Shion ada di ruang ODC. Setelah ini aku akan menghubungi orangtuanya agar datang"

"Aku merasa kau terus mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura"

"Aku tidak, kita memang sedang membicarakan orang yang sama kan?"

Itachi menghela nafas sejenak, diaduknya lagi kopi panas dihadapanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berbincang di foodcourt rumah sakit. Siang ini tidak seramai biasanya, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang entah mengapa hampir semuanya membawa anak sendiri dari tadi hanya mengusap-usap permukaan gelas jusnya yang dingin. Ia benci membicarakan hubungnya dengan Sasuke, rasanya seperti membuka luka yang baru saja diperban. Ini memalukan, pikirnya. Untuk apa membicarakan hubungan yang telah berakhir?

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jujur saja, aku benci membicarakan ini. Apa kau segitu penasaranya Itachi-san?" Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak suka. Itachi-san? Bahkan efeknya pun berimbas padanya. Padahal dulu Sakura menggunakan panggilan yang sama seperti ketika Sasuke memanggilnya (tanpa tambahan 'baka', tentunya)

"Itachi-san? Heheh. Kau berlebihan Sakura, dengan berakhirnya hubungan kalian bukan berarti hubungan kita juga berakhir 'kan?" kali ini Sakura tersenyum, "Maaf, yang selama ini kupikirkan cuma 'melupakan-segala sesuatu-tentang-Sasuke' , saking kerasnya mencoba _move on_ aku sampai lupa bahwa tidak semua yang berhubungan denganya berarti buruk"

Itachi terkekeh pelan,  
"Kau tetaplah adikku. Adik perempuanku yang paling manis. Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Sakura mendengus. Ia menghabiskan hampir dari setengah gelas jusnya, setelah itu dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hubungan ini sudah tidak ada harapan. Saat kutahu dia mulai berkencan dengan perempuan lain, kurasa aku mengerti bahwa ini memang sudah berakhir."

Hubungan yang telah berjalan selama enam tahun ini sebenarya bukan tanpa cacat. Mereka sering sekali bertengkar meski pada akhirnya rujuk kembali. Sakura pikir Sasuke tidak dewasa dan tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Sedangkan bagi Sasuke, Sakura terlalu banyak menuntut dan selalu sibuk akan studinya.

Sakura tahu, ada banyak perempuan diluar sana yang tertarik pada pria-nya.

Yang Sakura tahu, Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki brengsek yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan. Yang sakura tahu,tidak ada dan takkan pernah ada perempuan lain yang akan mampu mengisi hati Sasuke kecuali dirinya. Jadi ketika ia mendengar laporan teman-temanya yang melihat sasuke berkencan dengan beberapa perempuan yang berbeda membuatnya sangat shock.

Keduanya saling mencintai tapi sama-sama keras kepala, menganggap dirinya paling menderita. Selama itu pula tanpa aba-aba mereka mulai saling diam. Mencoba untuk tidak perduli satu sama lain dan terus saling menyakiti. Sasuke berhenti menghubunginya, menghilang begitu saja, lalu ego Sakura yang tinggi juga membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami berdua sama-sama egois. Aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing ketika Sasuke berhenti menghubungiku, aku justru menyibukkan diri dan meremehkan kerenggangan kami. Saat aku sadar, rupanya dia sudah berkencan dengan perempuan lain. Ha ha"

Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan pria itu sepenuhnya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah bosan padanya. "Diluar sana banyak sekali perempuan menarik yang lebih cantik dariku. Mungkin Shion adalah salah satu yang beruntung. Kudengar dia sangat mencintai Sasuke, kurasa mereka cukup serasi. Mereka sudah berjalan hampir setengah tahun" kini mata Sakura beralih pada sekumpulan anak kecil yang mengelilingi stan _ice cream_. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil melihat anak kecilyang berebut antrian.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menuntut penjelasan apapun. Melihatnya bergandengan mesra bersama perempuan lain membuatku makin takut, aku takut mendengar hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini."

Itachi mulai melihat cairan bening yang mulai muncul disudut mata Sakura. "Kau menahan semua ini sendirian. Setidaknya kau harus minta Kejelasan atas hubungan kalian."

"Awalnya kupikir begitu. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah hubungan ini berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada peryataan resmi. Tapi kurasa aku juga lelah akan sikapnya. Sikapnya yang tak selalu hangat, kebiasaanya menghilang ketika ada masalah, bahkan bagaimana caranya membalas pesanku, membuatku makin ragu akan perasaanya. Ini tak lagi sama, kami sudah berakhir. Aku lelah mengharapkannya."

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian,

Kesadaran laki-laki itu perlahan terkumpul. Tanggannya reflex bergerak ketika dia sadar betapa sulitnya untuk membuka mata, apalagi bicara. Sayup sayup ia mendengar suara beberapa orang bicara diselingi bunyi elektrokardiograf yang bernyanyi seiring detik jam.

Otak dan tubuhnya tak sejalan. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba bergerak, tubuhnya tetap terasa berat. Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu, kalau-kalau saja efek ini cuma sementara. Sambil setengah sadar dia sambil menerka, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Apa aku sudah mati? Dimana ini?

Aku mendengar suara percakapan.

"Teme sepertinya menderita sekali dipasangi selang-selang ini"

Aku kenal suara itu. Kalau begitu aku pasti belum mati.

"Ini namanya Infus Naruto. Dia bisa kekurangan nutrisi dan cairan kalau tidak di infus"

Bukankah ini suara Shikamaru?

"Lalu apakah ini yang namanya masker oksigen? Kau terlihat tidak keren dengan ini, teme! Kulepas ya" Lihat siapa yang barusan bicara, dasar bodoh. "Kau mau dia mati?"

Naruto bodoh. Aku sekarat begini pun masih bisa bercanda begitu, biar kubunuh dia nanti begitu aku sehat. Tanganku ikut mengepal ketika mengucap kata "bunuh" dalam hati. Tunggu, tanganku barusan bisa mengepal sempurna. Apa mereka menyadarinya?

"ngghh…"

Aku yakin mereka bisa mendengar lenguhaku barusan, buktinya dalam sekejap suasana menjadi hening dan aku merasakan sentuhan ringan pada beberapa bagian tubuhku. Seperti mengecek sesuatu.

"Sa..sasuke, kau sadar?"

Sakura?

"Genggam tanganku kalau ini benar" Suara Sakura terdengar dekat sekali, apakah dia yang saat ini sedang mengecek kondisiku? Sekarang tangan mungilnya menyusup diantara sela jari dan telapak tanganku.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan sentuhannya.

"Kumohon Sasuke, cukup genggam tanganku kalau ini benar"

Ini benar, aku telah sadarkan diri. Perlahan.. jari-jariku menyambutnya, mengurung tangannya dalam satu gerakan lemah.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

Fic ini paling panjang sampai ch 5, terispirasi dari lagu before the worst punya the script ;3

lalu, aku mohon reviewnya yaa semua. terimakasih.

salam,

lady moody.


End file.
